IRL:Filming Hollywood Heights
by Don'tThink.JustWrite
Summary: In real life,filming hollywood heights.What happened behind the scenes of hollywood heights?Find out here!Not a true story!


_**Quick upload before I continue my break;) (fanfictionFANGIRL1623 here!)**_

_**Man!It's really hard to stay away from you guys:)**_

_**Hey everyone!This idea has been in my head a lot!It's following Brittany,Cody,and The rest of the hollywood heights crew as they tape hollywood heights.**_

_**WARNING:This is not a true story,just something I made up.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!Love you all !Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 1_

_**Brittany's (Loren's) POV**_

_Today was gonna be a normal day of filming again._

_Hollywood Heights has become quite popular and I'm really glad._

_I was walking to Cody's (Eddie's) dressing room._

_Him and Melissa Ordway (Chloe) were becoming close and I was becoming quite jealous._

_I was just really glad that their kissing scenes are over,it was really hard for me to see them make out._

_I lightly knocked on his dressing room door._

_He opened it with a smile on his face."Hey Britt."Cody said pulling me into a tight embrace._

_"Hey,can I come in?"I said pulling away._

_"Yeah,is everything okay?"He said closing the door._

_I walked in."Yeah,everything is fine.I just wanted to talk about our next scene..."I trailed off._

_We were about to shoot the scene where Cody walks me to the door and kisses me,at the end of his birthday extravaganza.(Their Special Place)_

_"You mean,where we kiss?"He said._

_I nodded."I just wanted to know if you were comfortable,with this.."I said._

_"Why wouldn't I be okay with kissing a gorgeous girl."He said._

_I blushed."Okay,just keep it professional,no funny business."I joked._

_He laughed._

_We were silent for a moment."You have experience with intimate scenes,right?"I said._

_"A little but,I know you do."_

_"How do you know?"I said confused._

_How did he know I had __experience with these type of scenes?_

___"Oh I don't know..By the way,you were brilliant in One Life To Live." _

___I was surprised he watched that show."Thanks,I didn't know you watched those type of shows."_

___"Oh I didn't,my mom watched you a lot and she fell in love with soap operas."He took a seat on the couch._

___"Wow,that's awesome to know,I had fans."I smiled widely and sat down next to him._

___"We're gonna start filming in twenty minutes,wanna run some lines?"He said pulling the script out of his bag._

___"Sure."I said and got into character._

___**~~Scene~~**_

___**"Thank you,for spending my birthday with me tonight,it was fun."Cody/Eddie said.**_

___**I smiled."Thank you for inviting me,it was a great time." **_

___**I continued."Even when Chloe wanted to gouge my eyes out."I laughed.**_

___**"Yes.."He took a deep breath."Sorry about that."He said.**_

___**"Hmm,it's okay."I said.**_

___**"She's hurting too,I guess it's just,her way of dealing with it."**_

___**"Don't worry about it."He said.**_

___**"Dont't worry about anything."He grabbed my hands."The whole world is about to open to you Miss Loren Tate and there's nothing holding you back."**_

___**"It's all because of you."**_

___We got really into the scene._

___I said my last line before we kissed,Cody and I were inches apart._

___I forgot we were only suppose to run lines._

___We were leaning in but,I pulled away._

___"Um..do you want to work on another scene or something..."I said lifting up the script,trying to distract myself from his big brown eyes._

___"Brittany.."He said._

___I was still looking at the script when he lifted his hand and pushed the paper down._

___He gently lifted my chin,so I could look into his eyes._

___We both started to lean in and soon our lips connected._

___Goosebumps broke out along my skin and chills were sent down my spine,in a good way._

___After a couple minutes we pulled away and stared into eachother's eyes._

___This is exactly how it was suppose to go in the show,acting like we were falling for each other._

___But,right now I wasn't acting.I was falling for Cody._

___Who am I kidding?I fell hard and I don't wanna get up._

___"Wow."He said breathlessly._

___"Where does this leave us Cody?"I said._

___"I don't know Britt,but I wanna be more than friends."He said._

___I laughed."Isn't it funny how,this is suppose to happen on screen."_

___He laughed."Will you be my girlfriend?"_

___"Yes."He pulled me into a kiss._

___He pulled away."Now,when we're filming our kissing scenes,I don't have to hold back."I laughed._

___"Remember?Loren and Eddie want to take it slow."I joked._

___"Doesn't mean we have to,right?"_

___I smiled at his eagerness."In the words of Eddie Duran,if the world ends,I don't care,we have each other."_

___He smiled and pulled me into another kiss._

___We were so busy with each other we didn't even notice who came in._

___"Brittany,Cody?"_

___**Hope you guys liked it!It's really hard to be away from you guys and I had this story ready so I decided to upload:)I'll be back soon enough guys don't worry.(BTW it's fanfictionFANGIRL1623 LOL)**_

___**Love you all!Much Lovee!**_

___**~Jenny**_


End file.
